Kaamelott : Morgane strike back
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: La fée Morgane tente de parler avec le roi Arthur.


petite correction suite a une erreur de ma part sur le nom d'un personnage.

KAAMELOTT: Morgane strike back!

Le roi Arthur est assis sur son trône, il est en séance de doléance. Assis à sa droite, le chevalier Bohort, à sa gauche le chevalier Karadoc. Devant le trône un paysan vient de finir de parler.  
- J'ai bien pris en compte votre demande mon brave, fait le roi. Vous pouvez disposer.  
Le paysan s'incline puis sort.  
- Le suivant est Guethenoc, annonce Bohort.  
- Guethenoc!!! Encore, mais il vient toutes les semaines maintenant!  
- Je sais sire, soupire Bohort.  
- Ça tombe bien, j'ai deux mots à y dire, lance Karadoc.  
Le roi est surpris par la remarque de Karadoc qu'il se retourne vers lui.  
- Vous avez à parler à Guethenoc, s'étonne le roi.  
- Exactement!  
- Et à quel sujet?  
- Son pain, répond Karadoc en haussant les épaules.  
- Son pain, s'emporte le roi. Mais pourquoi donc?  
- Souvenez-vous, il y a quelque temps il était venu, car la rumeur disait que son pain c'était de la merde.  
- Oui! C'est vrai, je m'en souviens, confirme Arthur. Je vous avais fait même venir pour que vous donniez votre avis d'expert en bouffe. Et il devait suivre vos conseils de préparation.  
- Voilà, fait Karadoc avec un grand geste de la main.  
- Et alors? Je ne vois toujours paspourquoi vous avez des choses à lui dire.  
- C'est-à-dire que son pain c'est toujours de la merde.  
- Il est vrai sire, que je connais un petit artisan sur la cote qui fait un excellent pain au sel de mer, intervient Bohort. Si vous le désirez, je peux lui demande d'en faire parvenir à Kaamelott pour que…  
Le roi fait un geste de la main pour faire taire Bohort.  
- Vous parlez de Ghislain, demande Karadoc.  
- Oui. Vous le connaissez?  
- J'avoue que son pain n'est pas mal, mais cela ne vaut pas celui que je fais venir d'Aquitaine.  
- Ça suffit le quart d'heure gastronomique, hurle Arthur.  
Les deux chevaliers restent muets et piteux sur leurs sièges.  
- Bref pourquoi avez-vous à parler à Guethenoc, Karadoc, demande le roi calmé.  
- Ben, son pain c'est toujours de la merde et moi je passe pour un con.  
- Bref! Rien de nouveau, soupire le roi. Allez passons à la suite.  
Le roi se prépare à faire signe au garde de faire entrer le suivant, mais il sursaute.  
- Bonjour Arthur, fait une femme vêtue d'une robe rouge recouverte d'un manteau noir et entouré d'une lueur.  
- Quoi!!! Vous!!! Mais!  
La femme fait un pas en avant, ses longs cheveux noirs sont tirés en arrière pour former une longue natte. Elle porte une sorte de diadème qui brille au dessus de son front.  
- Sire? Que vous arrive-t-il, questionne Bohort.  
- Vous ne la voyez pas?  
- Voir qui?  
- Je sais, s'exclame Karadoc. Il parle à la Dame du Lac! C'est cela?  
- Euh! Non, répond Arthur surpris par la déduction du chevalier.  
- Mais alors à qui donc parlez-vous, demande Bohort.  
- Comment? Vous êtes sur de ne pas la voir! Pourtant la dernière fois Merlin la voyait!  
Bohort regarde la pièce.  
- Je suis désolé sire, je ne vois rien.  
- Donc, il y aurait une autre femme que seul le roi est capable de voir, déclare Karadoc.  
- Bon ça suffit sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir, décide Arthur en levant les mains. C'est la fée Morgane.  
Les visages des deux chevaliers indiquent qu'ils ne connaissent pas cette fée.  
- J'ai à vous parler, déclare Morgane.  
- Ne me dites pas que je suis sur le point de calancher quand même!? Je suis en pleine forme!  
Arthur se lève avec un petit saut pour montrer sa santé.  
- Aucun rhume cet hiver, reprend le roi. Même pas une éraflure lors des dernières batailles! Alors! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à redire?  
Morgane agite les mains pour faire taire Arthur.  
- Non! Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour cela.  
- Je suis en pleine forme! Demandez à mes maîtresses et à ma femme. Euh!! Non laissez tombé pour ma femme, dit le roi un index sur sa bouche. Sinon après, elle va vouloir…. Enfin, je ne vous fais pas un dessin… et moi franchement ça me dit rien avec elle pour le moment.  
- Euh… Oui … Mais, je ne suis pas là pour ça…, arrive à glisser la fée Morgane.  
- Je fais régulièrement des exercices avec le maître d'arme, continu le roi.  
Pour joindre le geste à la parole, Arthur fait quelques pompes et autres assouplissements en continuant de parler.  
- Je mange le plus équilibré possible. Je prends soin de mon hygiène corporelle.  
- Mais vous allez m'écouter, s'emporte Morgane.  
- Je fais attention à ce que je bois aussi! Je bois beaucoup de lait de chèvre!  
- Bon puisque vous ne m'écoutez pas, je m'en vais, crie la fée sur un ton colérique.  
- Je suis toujours souple, regardez!  
Morgane disparaît, mais le roi continu ses prouesses. Arthur se lève et exécute une roulade qui se termine dans la porte-hallebarde qui tombe sur lui.  
Aussitôt, les deux chevaliers se précipitent pour dégager le roi. Arthur regarde autour de lui.  
- Ben! Elle est partie?  
- Qui ça, demande Karadoc.  
- La fée Morgane!  
- Aucune idée vue que nous ne la voyons pas.  
- Sire vous avez une vilaine coupure au front, remarque Bohort.  
Le roi porte une main à son front et constate qu'un filet de sang coule.  
- Et merde! Je me suis blessé pour des conneries!  
- Bien fait, hurle la voix de la fée Morgane.  
Les deux chevaliers se redressent.  
- Ah! Vous l'avez entendu aussi?  
- Entendu quoi sire, demandent en cœur les chevaliers.  
- La fée Morgane! Non de non, s'énerve le roi.  
- Non, je n'ai rien entendu, déclare Karadoc. Et vous Bohort?  
- Navré majesté, mais je n'ai rien entendu.  
- Laissez tombé, lance le roi en se relevant aider par ses chevaliers.  
Les deux hommes lâchent subitement le roi.  
- Mais pas moi imbéciles, crie Arthur en retombant sur ses fesses.  
- Désolé, s'empresse Bohort. J'ignore ce qui m'a pris.  
- Karadoc passe, Perceval aussi, mais vous Bohort!  
- Vous voulez que j'aille chercher Perceval pour vous relever sire, demande Karadoc.  
- Non!!!! J'ai mal à la tête d'un coup!! Vous savez, vous allez finir par me tuer un jourpar vos conneries !  
- Et elle venait pour quoi cette fée Morgana, demande Karadoc.  
- Ah!! Oui! C'est vrai! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire??

FIN

Petit rappel pour ceux qui auraient oublié où manquer l'épisode: La fée Morgane est la personne qui doit venir chercher le roi Arthur mortellement blessé pour le conduire agonisant sur l'île d'Avalon.

KAAMELOTT: Morgane strike back

- 2 -


End file.
